Bleach e a Akatsuki no Brasil
by Penkyuu
Summary: Essas duas galerinhas vão aprontar de montão no Brasil Imitando o narrador da sessão da tarde Imagina no que vai dar XD
1. Let's go to Brazil!

Bleach não é meu é de um japonês que teve a idéia depois de seu mangá foi cancelado.

Naruto não é meu também é de um japonês que tem um irmão gemeo

:D-------------------------------------------------------------------------------:D

Bleach no Brasil

(especificando: São Paulo)

TODOS(todos menos o Yamamoto)estavam de saco cheio daquela vida mais ou menos até que...

Rukia e Renji:Vamos viajar para algum lugar né?

Byakuya:Assim você vai me falir Rukia

Todos:Boa idéia mas,para onde?

Renji:Brasil

Ichigo:Estados Unidos

Ishida:Grécia

Orihime:Inglaterra

Sado:México

Rukia:Vamos fazer uma eleição

Renji:Vamos para o Brasil(mostra foto de mulher na praia de Copacabana)

Homens:OBA!!!!!!!Vamos pra lá agora!!!!!!!

Rukia:Nii-sama!Até você!!

Byakuya:É uma eleição né?(olha para os lados)

Em La La La La La las Noches!!!!

Aizen: (boceja)Que saco!!

Ichimaru: ; ( (tosse)

Tousen: (espirra)

Ichimaru: Vamos tocar Guitar Hero!

Aizen:Eu quero o Guitar Hero 3 com a guitarra da Logitech feita em madeira ^ ^

Tousen: (ouve)

Depois de salvarem o Hard e o Expert...

Aizen: Que Téééééééééédio!!!!!!

Ulquiora: Aizen-sama, você parece intediado.

Aizen: Não, eu gosto de ficar fazendo nada Ulquiora

Ulquiora: Obrigaaaaaaaaada Ignorância.

Gin: A educação passou e você nem deu "Oi" né? Aizen-taichou.

Aizen: ¬¬

Grimmjow:Pô mano!!Nois podia viaja!

Gin:Boa idéia!Nois vai pra onde?

Aizen: Nois vai pra lugar nenhum!!!É nós vamos, gente!!Falem os locais...

Ulquiora: França

Gin:Austrália

Grimmjow: Brasil!!

Aizen:Brasil?(pensa)Gostei!Agora me convença..

Grimmjow: (pega jornal com a Julia Paes tomando sol em Copacabana)

Aizen: (lendo noticia sobre tiroteio)Hum...tem caos, desordem e discórdia... Gostei!Vamos para lá pois eles precisam de um deus!!!

Voltando a Soul Society...

Ichigo:Como vamos distrai o velho?

Rukia: Eu já sei ^ ^

Na sala do soutaichou...com TODOS os capitães fazendo massagem nele (no Yamamoto)(Autora: ( Pensa no Hitsugaya e o Byakuya fazendo massagem nela XD) )

Rukia: Soutaichou!!!!Eu achei um objeto estranho!(mostra notebook)

Byakuya: "_Meu notebook novo T-T"_

Yamamoto: Hum...parece interessante (pega notebook)vou examinar isso (abre e toca musiquinha do Windows)Todos dispensados!!!!Vou examinar isso agora mesmo!!!

Taichous:Graças a Deus!!!!

Em Las Noches

Aizen:Que estranho...senti um chamado...

Gin:Não deve ter sido nada

Aizen:¬¬

Voltando...

Rukia:Pronto!!Agora ele vai se distrair muito no maravilhoso mundo da internet

Byakuya:Pena que foi no meu NOTEBOOK NOVINHO!!!!!!

Hisana: Não grita assim com a Rukia-chan, Byakuya-sama!

Byakuya: O.O

Ichigo: Toma seu trouxa!!

Ukitake:Acho que já podemos para alias precisamos dos gigais e arrumar as malas

Mayuri:Deixa que dos gigais eu cuido,pois to cansado dessa vida de derrota Hollow

Todos:Concordo.

Assim foram arrumar as malas...

No aeroporto de Tókio...

Ichigo: Onde está a Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi:BOO!!!

Ichigo:AH!!! que susto!!

Todos: XD

Yoruichi: Então o Byakuya-bou passa ai o dinheiro das passagens.

Byakuya: "_Meu dinheirinho T-T"_ Vai pesar muito 32 passagens pra 2 pessoas.

Aizen: Nossa!Que pão durismo!!Como EU sou um cavaleiro eu darei uma parte (u.u)

Yoruichi:OK!!!!

Ichigo e Hitsugaya:QUEM CHAMOU VOCÊ AQUI???!!!!

Neriel: Sabe Ichigo-san é que nos tivemos a mesma idéia (^ ^)

Voz do aeroporto: Atenção senhores passageiros, o vôo 666 já vai sair.

Aizen: Ai está o nosso vôo (^ ^)

Todos: (Medo)

Aizen: O quê? É só um numero?Vamos logo senão vamos perder o vôo para o Brasil

Assim...todos entraram no avião...

Yoruichi: O Povão!!!Quem vai com quem?

Hinamori: Aizen-taichou...(bate dedinhos) será que você poderia ir comigo?

Aizen:Sinto muito Hinamori-kun (pega rosa e se ajoelha) Inoue Orihime,gostaria de ser minha parceira?

Orihime: Claro...Aizen-sama

Hitsugaya: Se é assim é melhor a Hinamori ir comigo!

Hinamori: Mais eu quero ir com o Aizen-taichou (i.i)

Yoruichi:Dá pra levar 4 pessoas na Classe Executiva

Aizen:Então...vai eu,a Orihime,a Hinamori e o taichou da baixa estatura ali.

Yoruichi:E você Byakuya-bou?

Byakuya:Vai eu,a Rukia e a Hisana

Yachiru: YAHHHHHHH!!!Eu quero ir com o Bya-kun ( ^ ^ )

Byakuya: O.O

Yoruichi:Então comigo vai a Soifong, Urahara e a Rangiku

Rangiku:OBA!!!Mais champanhe pra mim!!!

Kira:Você vai ficar com Get Lag ¹

Rangiku:Não Kira!Eu nunca vi Getbackers²!

Ginji:Acho que ouvi algo nos chamando

Ban:Não deve ser nada

No avião tudo estava sossegado até que o ilustre Renji coloca ma música pra tocar...

"Eu vou pro baile com o peru doido...ai ai ai meu peru..."(N/A:não sei o nome dessa música e nem quero saber e ela existe eu sei apenas essa parte)

TODOS: (gotona)

Ichigo:nss...que música hein Renji

Renji:que isso é muito louco!

Do nada chega o Kenpachi,Yachiru e o Mayuri:

Yachiru:Ken-chan o que ser um peru?

Ken-chan:Não sei deixa eu pensar um pouco

Mayuri: Eu tenho duas respostas e cada uma está nessas portas(aponta banheiro feminino e masculino)qual vocês escolhem?

Ken-chan:Não é aquilo que os humanos comem no Natal?

Yachiru: ºOº sugoi como eles levam esses perus para o baile?Bozo-chan você sabe?

Mayuri:BOZO-CHAN É A MÃE Ó.ó e eu não sei u.u

Ichigo(falando para o Renji):O horario não permite né?

Renji:É

Na classe executiva....

Rukia e Hisana:SUGOI ºOº como tudo aqui é incrível

Byakuya(com o olhar "eu sou foda"):Não o da outra companhia é melhor

Nas 4 poltronas atrás...

Hitsugaya:Aff....vou dar uma volta é melhor do que ficar olhando a cara do Aizen-baka

Aizen:Não me xinga não porque Eu paguei a sua passagem seu idiota!!

Hitsugaya:Ignora e vai dar a volta

5 Minutos depois...

Hitsugaya(na Classe Econômica):QUE PORRA É ESSA AQUI Ó.ó???!!!!!!!!

Kaien:Er...capitão Htsugaya é o que podemos chamar de 'balada in air"

Hitsugaya:Quem fez essa merda?

Ishida:O Renji

Hitsugaya: Abarai eu falar o seu capitão!!!(vai falar para o Byakuya)

Ichigo:Que cagueta

Na classe executiva:

Hitsugaya:Kuchiki o Abarai está fazendo uma festa na classe econômica!

Bykuya: (ignora) e volta a ler seu livro

Hitsugaya:Não é pior está tocando funk!!!

Byakuya: (para de ler)vou dar um jeito nisso(vai para a classe econômica)

Enquanto isso

Renji:NÃÃÃÃÃÃO eu vou perder meu emprego ou abrir o esquadrão por 10 anos eu vou morrer!!

Gin:Quer que eu te mate MIRE E MATE...(Byakuya:Não Ichimaru eu mato ele)

Byakuya:Você se lembra né ?

Flashback on:

Byakuya:Que barulheira é essa(vai verrificar)

Chegando na sua sala...

Byakuya(vendo Renji dançar"quem vai querer a minha periquita" e o nosso bya-kun filmando):Só estou filmando para não me arrepender depois(N/A:parece meu professor de matemática)

Depois do espetaculo...

Byakuya:Dança legal hein tenente Abarai

Renji: (tremendo de medo)Kuchiki-taichou você não vai mostrar para ninguém né?

Byakuya:Isso vai ser usado contra você depois

Flashback off

Renji:Essa hora chegou não é?

Byakuay:Exelente(imita senhor Burns)

O Renji desliga o som e o bya-kun volta para a classe executiva

E tudo corre bem(que milagre hein?) até a escala nos EUA...

Continua

: D----------------------------------------------------------- ; D

**Mandem Reviews para continuar a viagem!!! **

1:Get Lag:É um problema em que se causa tontura,enjôo e dores de cabeça a alguns passageiros

2:GetBackers:É um anime em que 2 homens(Ban e Ginji Amano) com poderes especiais tem seu proprio negocio chamdo"serviço de recuperão"chamado GetBackers eles garantem 100% de sucesso


	2. Escala na terra do Tio Sam,in EUA

Escala Na Terra do Tio Sam(nos EUA)XD

Eles saem do avião em sua escala nos EUA:

Neriel:Noooooosssssaaaaa!Tudo aqui brilha tanto estou quase ficando cega,são tantas placas!!

Todos: (Gotona)

Tousen: No meu caso é diferente sabe é tanta luz que to quase enxergando

Todos:SUGOI!!!

Rukia:Beleza estamos aqui em Hollywood(N/A:não como escreve ô autora analfa)vamos ver alguns pontos turísticos né Nii-sama?

Byakuya:Certo vamos nos interagir na cultura dos humanos

Aizen:Você tem razão Byakuya já que eu vou ser o novo Deus do mundo tenho que saber o que os meus servos gostam ou veneram.

Hinamori: (olhos brilhantes)

Hitsugaya:Você não é !!!!!!

Matsumoto:Olha ali a calçada da fama!!!

Byakuya:Por que os humanos olham fixamente para uma calçada? ela só serve para pisar

Renji:Eu não sei talvez de onde todos esses turistas moram não tem calçada

Byakuya:Bando de pobre

Gin:Bando de bakas

Inoue,Ishida,Rukia,Nel,Sado,Ichigo e a Yachiru olhando para a calçada:Que kawaii vamos tirar uma foto!!

Hitsugaya(coloca a mão na câmera):Seus idiotas é só uma CALÇADA!!

Yachiru:Não é uma calçada normal. É a calçada da fama (olhos brilhantes)

Rangiku:Olha ali o Word Trade Center!!(aponta)

Todos :O.O É ENORME!!

Aizen:Meu castelo é maior e é todo branco, branco é mara o meu castelo é mara

Ishida:Ignorando esse momento aonde vamos comer?

Hitsugaya:Lugar aonde todo pobre nos EUA como o Mcdonald's

No Mc...

Reles Atendente: Hello,May I Help you?

Gimmjow:É sua mãe!

Yoruichi:Tua anta!!Ela não está te xingando ela ta te perguntado

Grimmjow: O quê ?

Youruichi:Ah deixa!Yes you can help us,we want 35 Big Mac's and 2 Happy Meals

Atendente:Okay the bill is US$ 300,00(N/A:XD)

Aizen Yo no compreendo

Atendente: (medo)

Yoruichi: Tú não fala inglês?

Aizen:Não

Byakuya:Sai dessa vida

Yoruichi:Dá logo 100 dólares

Depois de pagarem,comerem e do ataque de pão-duro do Byakuya...eles vão visitar o pentágono...

Reles Guia: It is Pentagono(N/A:XD again)the sistem of defense of EUA

Aizen: (Plano do mal) Dizem que os EUA é o país mais poderoso do mundo vou matar o pentágono e o presidente hihihi

Gin e Tousen:Boa idéia

Ichigo,Hitsugaya e Byakuya:Vocês não vão fazer merda nenhuma porque nós estamos aqui para uma pequena escala

Os dois: : (

Ichimaru: ; (

Eles visitam o pentágono,estatua da liberdade e blá blá blá...

Ichigo:Merda ficamos tanto tempo vendo pontos turísticos que estamos quase perdendo o vôo.

Yoruichi: Não se eu puder impedir!!!!!!!(voa com sua velocidade extrema)

Pessoa normal: Strange...

Ichigo;Sua louca não se pode quase voar na cabeça dos outros!!

Yoruichi: (para a moça da companhia): Hello excuse me our flight already passed?

Atendente: No.

Yoruichi:Cool Povão vamos correndo para o avião!!!Isso ainda é coisa de louco Ichigo?

Ichigo(correndo): (murmurando)Sim,isso ainda é coisa de louco

Todos entram no avião e uma surpresa especial os aguarda...

L:Watari vamos na classe executiva né?

Watari:Claro

L:Raito-kun vamos juntos para a classe executiva(N/A:Calma como amigos)

Raito:Não vou com a Misa

Chegam todos os shinigamis...

L(olha para a Matsumoto):Eu L o maior detetive do mundo vou descobrir como você tem esses peitões!!

Matsumoto: Tá muito abusado muleque!

L:Muleque?Tenho quase 30

Matsumoto:Então é quase tio ( : D)

Ryuk:Raito pega uma maçã pra mim?

Mayuri:VOCÊ!!!!!!!(aponta para Ryuk)é um dos meus experimentos Nemu pega ele

Nemu:Hai Mayuri-sama(persegue Ryuk)

Ryuk: Por acaso você tem seguro saúde,vale alimentação,transporte,TV acabo?

Nemu:Não

Ryuk:Então você é serva dele hein vai lá reclamar com ele

Nemu:Boa idéia(vai lá reclamar)

Em outro lugar...

Ken-chan:No outro vôo teve luta,confusão e que foi o maldito que não me chamou?

Aizen:O chibi-taichou,lenhador de bonsai,salva-vida de aquario...(aposta pra Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:Não fui eu,foi o Kuchiki(aponta para o Byakuya)

Byakuya:Socorro?

Ken-chan:Agora a treta vai começa ( : D) (ataca Byakuya)

Raito:Ele está me incomodando(pega Death Note)

Aizen:Se eu fosse você não faria isso aqui possui muitas câmeras

Raito:Tem razão

O golpe do Ken-chan atinge a janela que por causa da física suga tudo para fora e algumas máscaras de oxigênio caiem do teto

Aeromoça:SE VOCÊS FALAREM MAIS UM"PIU" E CORTO O OXIGÊNIO,ENTENDERAM SUAS PESTES!!!!!!!!!!!????

Todos:(Medo)

Aizen:(susurrando) Piu.

Hitsugaya:(¬ ¬)

Quase ninguém fala um "piu" até o Brasil.


	3. Finalmente in Brazil !

No Brazil...(N/A:Essa mania de escrever"Brazil"Nunca irá acabar MWAHAHAHAHA)

Depois do pessoal do Death Note desembarcarem,irem para o outro vôo o a trupe do shinigami daikou está saindo do aeroporto...

Neriel:Nossa como aqui é quente(tira casaco)(Nota:A Neriel está usando um casaco marrom,uma blusa tomara-que-caia,uma calça jeans azul e um all star básico)

Matsumoto:Tem razão(tira jaqueta)(Nota 2:Ela está vestindo uma jaqueta rosa e branca,uma saia preta,um blusa de alça grossa preta com detalhes em strass(Autora 2:Que chique!!!) e um tamanco roxo)

Todos(homens não tem Yuri nessa fic): (Hemorragia Nasal.)

Ukitake:Vocês estão muito bonitas(limpa sangue)

Yoruichi:Quero ficar bonita Também(tira blazer)(Nota3:Ela está usando o Blaizer branco,calça dourada,(Autora 1:Que cheguei,ta parecendo a Lady Kate ¬ ¬)uma blusa arrastão com uma outra blusa preta por dentro e um salto de 10 centimetros(Autora 2:Sim,isso existe,eu tenho um desses ^ ^) )

Ukitake: (Gota)Calma Yoruichi-san você é bonita também ^ ^

Aizen:Ô se é bonita!!!

Hinamori:Eu também né?

Ukitake e Aizen : Err...você é bonita...só que não é bonita desse jeito vamos falar que você é kawaii

Hinamori:Por que eu não sou bonita como elas?

Ukitake:É por que você não é mulher (^ ^')

Hisana:Mais eu sou mulher e você não disse nada (ficando triste)

Aizen:Não você é casada,é diferente e também não quero morrer hoje (u.u')

Ukitake:Também (n.n')

Byakuya: (pega rosa ,ajoelha e tem até musiquinha de -se:Ichigo no violão,Kaien na gaita(Autora 1:HEIN????),Renji no vocal e Hitsugaya no baixo(Autora 2:Mistureba hein?).)Hisana você é boa de qualquer jeito pode ser pobre,rica,bonita,feia...

Hisana: T-T(chora de felicidade)

Byakuya:Ufa(desabafa)

Ichigo: Onde vamos passar o fim de ano?

Yoruichi:Naquele Hotel caro ali (Aponta hotel caro q existe e eu esqueci o nome)é 100 reais a diária por pessoa

Byakuya:O QUE!? EU NÃO PAGAR UMA SEMANA NESSE ASSALTO A MÃO ARMADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yachiru:Ô benhê é chique

Renji(Todo Maloqueiro):Glana eu não tenho muito mais o gramur

Ichigo:Porra sai daqui eu tenho horror á pobre!!!!!!!!!

Renji: i.i

Yoruichi:TÁ,TÁ, olha aí o Byakuya-bou eu,você,o Aizen e o Ukitake paga.

Byakuya: \0/ Beleza!!

No Hotel...

Pein:É reserva Akatsuki por favor n.n

Somente uma reles atendente:Aqui senhor

Itachi:Obriga...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH VOCÊ!!!!!!(Aponta para o Byakuya)

Byakuya:(olha para o Itachi)Rukia,Hisana peguem suas malas e vamos voltar para o japão.

As duas: i.i

Yoruichi:É melhor não(pega calculadora e faz UMAS contas)Você gastou mais de 1 milhão de Ienes só com isso

Byakuya:Gastar mais alguns não faz mal

Aizen:FAZ SIM porque vai tudo pra MINHA conta no Hueco Mundo

No Hueco Mundo...

Apollo:Que papel é esse(pega extrato quase milionário)

Yammi:Ah não sei joga isso fora

Apollo: Hai ^^

Voltando...

Itachi:Bya-kun Toca aqui (mostra a mão)

Byakuya:Nunca Meu Deus por que eu encontrei o Itachi.

Aizen:Eu não fiz nada

Na outra parte do Saguão:

Yumichika:Aqui é mara o Brasil é mara

Ishida:É uma pena que tantas pessoas que vimos a grande maioria se veste mal

Ikakku:Que saco,um bando de idiotas me confudiram com um skinhead

Kenpachi:Um bando de Skinhead pensou que eu era punk ou sei-lá-o-que.

Hitsugaya:(Jogando Bleach trird to the phanton):Ô mais que saco hein Aizen até nesse jogo você me fode(N/A:calma gente)

Renji:(Ouvindo música)

Ichigo:(cochichando para a Rukia)Aquele cara brinca com boneca(aponta para o Sasori)

Rukia:hihihihihihi

Renji:Eu não fiz nada "pow"

Ichigo:Não é com você ganso é com aquele cara ali(aponta again para o Sasori)

Sasori:Ei você(aponta para o Ichigo) já sei até o que você tá pensando mas, eu vim em paz" oi eu sou o Sasori que tal jogarmos wii?"

Ichigo:Oi eu sou o Ichigo,Beleza então"simbora"

Os Dois vão jogar o wii...

No Lado onde estava o saguão todo mundo estava "trocando cortesia" até que a Yoruichi perdeu a paciência e...

Yoruichi:Ô Povo vamos embora!!!!!

Pein:Não eles estão se conhecendo(Lê-se:Byakuya discutindo o passado com o Itachi,Aizen brigando com o Hidan e com o Zetsu e o Kakuzu contando dinheiro e o Urahara tentando vender muamba)

Konan:Pein vamos

Yoruichi:Ô povo da Soul society põe o dedo aqui

Todos colocam o dedo na mão da Yoruichi(N/A:EITA MÃOZONA)

Depois...

Byakuya:Ô Barulho dos inferno(vai ver)

Ele chega no quarto barulhento e vê o Gin só de cueca tocando guitar hero

Byakuya:(pega celular)hehehehhehehehehehehehehehhehehe OI ICHIMARUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gin:Fudeu i-i

Aizen e Yoruichi no megafone:Povão da S.S reunião no saguão!!!

No Saguão...

Byakuya:Nos vamos fazer o que?

Yoruichi:Ir ao shopping

Byakuya:IR AO SHOPPING eo quero ò.ó...

Ukitake:Um quindim

Byakuya:O que ser quindim?

Kaien:É um doce pequeno,amarelo e mole

Yumichika:UI vem me mostra esse tal de quindin

Kaien:Mano vai se ferra merda!!!!

Yumichika:(medo)

Aizen:Eu pago essa já que o "senhor pão duro já fez o ataque mesmo"

No Hueco Mundo...

Starel Apollo:Yammy o que é isso?(pega extrato quase milionário)

Yammy:Não sei joga isso fora

Apollo:Beleza(joga extrato fora)

Voltando...

Ichigo:Ai,ai esse povo no shopping não vai dar certo...

----------------------------------------ACABOU-----------------------------------------

**rsrsrsrsrs continua o Ichigo tem razão esse povo no shopping não presta mesmo vai ter uma surpresa com o Hitsu,Bya-kun e o Aizen,será que o Renji vai parar de ouvir música podre continua no próximo capítulo**

**cada vez q vc deixa de mandar reviews um autor morre**

**Pen-chan XD**

-PS:AINDA NÃO ACABEI É QUE TIPO VAI CHOVER E NÃO POSSO USAR O PC NA CHUVA i-i


	4. No Shopping

No Shopping.,digo...ponto de ônibus....

Hitsugaya: Tamo aqui no calor infernal de 40º desse país de 3º mundo para pegar um busão!!!???? Cadê os carros,limusines?????

Ichigo: O mais importante...cadê a Rukia?

Urahara: Aew! Nosso busão chegou ^ ^

Assim todos entram no ônibus LOTADO,cheio de gente se encoxando...

Yumichika: Com tantos homens aqui nesse lugar tão apertado é Mara!acho que gamei *O*

Todos os Homens: o.o" (se afastam)

Aizen(vê o banco mais alto no meio do ônibus) : Meu trono!!!!! (empurra.,sai correndo,atropela e outros...)Consegui!!sou deus!!

Hitsugaya: Eu mereço ò.o

Byakuya (Em um carro): Olha só o "rei do mundo" andando de busão u.u

Aizen:Cale-se Kuchiki!Aliás...onde você achou esse carro?

Byakuya:Que tal em um lugar mágico chamado...concessionária?

Aizen(vê Hillux,come soul candy(õ.o")mata motorista e usa a kyouka suigetsu) :Ulquiorra!!!! Joga o meu corpo aqui!!!

Ulquiorra: Hai,Aizen-sama (joga corpo)

Todos: o.o"

Enquanto o Aizen roubava a Hillux um motoqueiro vê a façanha,bate em um carro e eles ficaram 5 horas no trânsito infernal....

No shopping...

Hitsugaya: Nós já demos 5 voltas nesse shopping!!vocês vieram fazer o quê aqui????? ò.ó

Yoruichi:Comprar biquínis =D

Hitsugaya e Todos os Homens:Eu mereço ¬¬"

Hitsugaya:Olha ali!(olha estande de guitar hero)Guitar Hero *O* posso ir?,Posso?.Posso?Diz que sim,não custa nada

Yoruichi:Pode...mas vai me custar R$2,00 por jogo.

Aizen:Eu vou contra o/

Ichigo: Eu também o/

Byakuya:Isso me parece muito interessante acho que vou jogar também u.u

Kaien: lol Eu vou também eu amo Guitar Hero o/

Grimmjow: O mano!Eu vou também o/

Yoruichi:Mais alguém?

Todos:Não (mexe a cabeça negativamente)

Yoruichi:Ok toma aqui o dinheiro que eu vou comprar biquínis (entrega dinheiro)

Hitsugaya: Arigatou *O*

Ichigo:Vamos deixar isso mais interessante u.u

Hitsugaya:Como?

Ichigo:Quem perder vai ter que se vestir com essas fantasias (mostra uma fantasia de palhaço,indiana Jones e urso)

Hitsugaya: Hum...gostei ^ ^vamos começar...quem vai primeiro?

Aizen:Eu aqui o/

Ichigo: Eu também o/

Aizen:Vamos tocar essa música aqui (coloca The Number Of The Beast)

Ichigo: Tanto Faz anda prefiro Bad Relligion.

Aizen(tocando bem)

Ichigo: (Tocando muito bem)

Aizen:Cara eu vou perder to tocando pior que a minha vó (WTF?)

Ichigo:Olha é a primeira vez que eu jogo isso.

Aizen:Perdi T-T

Hitsugaya: Agora sou eu ò.ó

Kaien:ok então eu vou ò.o9

Hitsugaya:Escolhe qualquer uma ai

Kaien(Escolhe música)Er....Pronto ^ ^

Hitsugaya(acertando todas)

Kaien(errando todas)

Hitsugaya: Ganhei \o/

Kaien:T-T

Byakuya:É....parece que só sobrou eu u.u

Grimmjow: É Mano....

Byakuya:É o senhor...

Grimmjow:O senhor mano já escolhi a música

Byakuya(acertando muito)

Grimmjow(acertando)

Byakuya: Parece que o senhor vai perder...

Grimmjow:Não não...(rouba carteira do Byakuya)

Byakuya:Quem roubou minha carteira ò.ó???

Grimmjow: Mano...Ganhei (Grimmjow com o especial x8)

Byakuya:T-T

Ichigo:Pronto podem escolher

Os três:Er...


End file.
